


La petite morte

by The_Honeydripper



Category: Jimmy Page (Musician), Led Zeppelin, Music RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeydripper/pseuds/The_Honeydripper
Summary: His touch is light, teasing, but still hits all the right spots.This is a master at work.





	La petite morte

_As always thank you to my beautiful beta[firethatgrewsolow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethatgrewsolow); I adore you, lady!_

**This is a purely fictional fantasy, inspired by Jimmy Page’s guitar playing on “In My Time of Dying” at Earls Court in 1975.**

Originally posted[ here](https://the-honeydripper.tumblr.com/post/174186430795/la-petite-mort-as-always-thank-you-to-my)

*****************************************

His touch is light, teasing, but still hits all the right spots.

This is a master at work.

The wails and moans his touch elicit only serve to heighten your passion.

There’s something almost sinful about the experience; his nimble fingers gliding up and down, leaving you breathless.

He’s mesmerising. His black hair and dragon embroidered suit in stark contrast to his white, almost translucent, skin. Dripping with sweat, his face contorts in a mix of deep concentration and ecstasy.

Your whole body vibrates as you squirm, trying to get some stimulation at just the right spot. You can feel your juices threaten to overflow, as he continues his unrelenting strokes and thrusts, the rhythm pounding through you.

His eyes suddenly meet yours and the combination of ravenous hunger and carnal lust threatens to send you over. He never breaks the gaze, his eyes intense, nearly black with passion.

His thrusts encourage your own as your breath comes in gasps, your chest heaving. His eyes suddenly flash wider as he deepens his thrusts, and you fall over the edge. Your legs spread, squirming, your moans lost amidst the sound of the band; feeling positively debauched as you see his knowing smirk.

You can’t believe you just had an orgasm, sitting in the front row, looking into Jimmy Page’s eyes, as he’s on stage at the Earls Court Arena playing “In My Time of Dying”.


End file.
